


Los Buenos Amigos

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los buenos amigos son aquellos que evitan que hagas locuras, incluso aunque para ello tengan que romperte el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Buenos Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se sitúa en la época de los merodeadores, desde el punto de vista de James. Si no te gusta ver a James Potter como un hijo de puta, mejor no leer esto.

La cena iba a empezar y aun no había señales de Sirius por ninguna parte; James estaba empezando a preocuparse.

No que fuese extraño que Sirius desapareciese sin mas, eso era normal. Pero que además se llevase el mapa dejándoles sin forma de localizarle, eso era otra cuestión. Un descuido muy grande por parte de Sirius para ser una simple casualidad.

Era una regla no escrita entre ellos. El mapa pertenecía a todos, y como tal ninguno de ellos debía monopolizarlo, cosa que Sirius parecía hacer últimamente todo el tiempo.

Con un suspiro, James se levantó del sillón en la sala común de Gryffindor para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Fue en ese momento que se abrió la puerta y Peter, quien había bajado a ver si veía a Sirius, entro sin aliento y con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos, Peter fue hasta James y con un chillido de horror dijo, - Está con Snape.

James sonrió. Bueno, si Sirius estaba haciendo alguna de las suyas a Snape, entonces no había de que preocuparse. No entendía porque Peter parecía tan horrorizado.

\- James, es horrible. - continuó este ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo. - lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Es terrible.  
\- ¿De que hablas Peter? - saltó James perdiendo la paciencia, no entendía lo que había alterado tanto al otro chico.

Peter volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie, aunque nadie había aparecido desde la ultima vez que lo hizo. - Les he visto juntos, en una clase vacía, besándose.

La primera reacción de James fue soltar una carcajada. Esa si que era buena. Snape y Sirius. Esa broma tenia que haber sido idea de Sirius o de Remus, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido a alguien como Peter. Fue unos segundos después que se dio cuenta que Peter no se estaba riendo, y que ninguno de los otros dos chicos había aparecido.

\- ¿No lo dices en serio, no? - preguntó incierto.

Peter asintió con la cabeza, y James sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros. No. No era cierto. No podía ser verdad. Sirius Black odiaba a Snape con mayor pasión si era posible que él mismo. Sirius jamás se acercaría al grasiento Slytherin a menos que fuese para maldecirle. No era real. No podía serlo. Tenia que ser una broma.

\- Cuéntame todo. - dijo sentándose de nuevo, la cena ya olvidada.

*****************

Cuando Sirius y Remus entraron en la sala común después de la cena, James ya se había compuesto lo suficiente para hablar con ellos con normalidad.

Peter le había dicho que Sirius y Snape iban a verse de nuevo esa noche, que les había oído quedar después de la medianoche en el aula en desuso en el pasillo de Transfiguraciones. Era un buen sitio para quedar, si lo que querías era darte un rápido revolcón con alguien de otra casa. James había decidido que necesitaba comprobarlo por si mismo, no estaba seguro aun que Sirius no tuviese planeado algo para Snape que ellos aun no sabían. Era el estilo de Sirius preparar bromas sorpresa y cuando todo estuviese ya en marcha compartirlas con sus amigos.

Con este pensamiento en mente, James prohibió a Peter decir nada hasta que ambos estuviesen seguros, y se preparó para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Dónde os habéis metido esta noche? - dijo Sirius cuando les vio en el sillón. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y se dejo caer junto a james. - Hoy había Shepperds pie, no pensaba que os perderíais eso.

James sonrió, sintiendo como el gesto parecía algo forzado, y se obligo a pensar en como se reirían todos de Snape cuando todo resultase ser una broma. Algo de tensión dejo su cuerpo y pudo sonreír con más naturalidad.

\- Se nos ha ido el santo al cielo, - dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada. - Peter me estaba contando de la chica que le gusta ahora, Mandy Pattinson, de Ravenclaw. Y entre consejos y otras cosas ni nos hemos dado cuenta.  
\- Estáis muy mal, amigos míos.

Peter bajó los ojos, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a Sirius. - Ya sabéis que me pongo muy nervioso con las chicas, - dijo, - me daba corte contároslo a todos.

Remus rió suavemente, y se sentó junto a Peter en el brazo del sillón. - Ya sabemos, pedro si necesitas consejo deberías pedírselo a Casanova, - bromeó con un gesto hacia Sirius. - ya sabes que las tácticas de James no funcionan tan bien. Si no, mira como Lily sigue ignorándole. - Bostezo enormemente.

\- ¿Estás bien, Remus? - preguntó James, dándose cuenta que su amigo parecía mas cansado de lo normal.  
\- Si, es que quedan dos días para ya sabes que, - dijo este con resignación. - y necesito dormir mas de lo habitual.

Todos asintieron.

\- Bueno, me voy a la cama ya, tengo todos los deberes hechos así que puedo permitirme dormir. - Remus sonrió levemente y se levanto.  
\- Espera Remus, - dijo Sirius levantándose también. - yo me subo a dormir también que estoy echo polvo.  
\- No será de estudiar, - dijo Peter con una mirada significativa.

Sirius se echo a reír, aunque sonaba algo forzado. - Calla, listillo. Quizás últimamente he tenido suerte, no seáis tan cotillas. - y subió por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio sin ver la mirada que intercambiaron sus dos amigos.

*****************

Le había costado bastante a James convencer a Peter de que no fuese esa noche. Por mucho que su amigo insistía que podía ser discreto, James sabia que si las cosas ibas a mayores, Peter no seria capaz de guardar el silencio. Y no quería que les descubriese. Además era mucho más fácil moverse bajo la capa de invisibilidad con solo una persona.

James estaba en el aula del pasillo de Transfiguraciones diez minutos antes de la hora que Peter le había dado para el encuentro. Situándose en un rincón desde donde pudiese ver toda la clase, James se sentó a esperar.

Le había tenido que quitar el mapa a Sirius antes de irse, mientras este dormía, para no arriesgarse a que le descubriesen, y ahora lo saco de su túnica y lo activo.

Sirius seguía en su habitación, inmóvil. Sin embargo, subiendo desde las mazmorras, la etiqueta con el nombre de Snape se acercaba lentamente. Quizás ese había sido el plan de Sirius, darle esperanzas para luego plantarle. Aunque sabia que no era así, eso no era lo bastante publico para una de las bromas de su amigo solía planear. Cuando se trataba de Snape, le gustaba mas la humillación publica.

Snape entro en el aula en silencio y se sentó en uno de los pupitres a esperar.

James sintió una nueva oleada de odio hacia el otro chico. Todo en él le desagradaba. Su apariencia, siempre con una expresión de disgusto en su pálido rostro, su enorme nariz, sus labios apretados y sus ojos oscuros. Y ese grasiento pelo. Desde la primera vez que le vio, James había sentido un odio irracional hacia Snape. Y se sentía justificado ahora si hacia que su mejor amigo tuviese secretos que no podía contarle.

\- Llegas tarde, Black. - la voz de Snape le saco de sus pensamientos, y sorprendido vio que Sirius había entrado también en la habitación.  
\- Esa no es forma de saludar, Snape. - dijo Sirius con un bostezo.

Se acercó lentamente al otro chico y con una media sonrisa, inclino la cabeza y le beso, lenta y largamente.

James contuvo un gemido de asco. Así que era cierto. No se lo había querido creer hasta que lo viese con sus propios ojos, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

\- Me he quedado dormido, - dijo Sirius cuando se separaron. - pensaba solo acostarme y planear que iba a hacerte esta noche, pero no se como me he acabado durmiendo.  
\- Estaba a punto de irme ya, - Snape sonaba ligeramente molesto. - tienes una muy mala costumbre de nunca ser puntual.

Desde su posición, James pudo ver como Sirius levantaba las manos en un gesto conciliatorio. - Lo siento mucho, - dijo, aunque la sonrisa que se podía escuchar en su voz desmentía sus palabras. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? - pregunto juguetonamente.

James no veía claramente el rostro de Snape, pero su postura parecía más relajada, - Puedes ser sincero en tus disculpas, para empezar.

\- ¿Y si te lo pido de rodillas? - dijo Sirius, dejándose caer de rodillas delante de Snape.

James no podía creer sus ojos. Sirius de rodillas ante el capullo grasiento de Snape. Y entonces tuvo que taparse la boca para que ningún sonido saliese de sus labios. Snape se estaba riendo. Nunca antes había oído algo semejante, ni siquiera sabia que el otro chico fuese capaz de algo como eso. - Vas a tener que hacer más que hablar si quieres que te crea.

Sirius se rió también, y entonces se inclino hacia delante hasta que su rostro estaba a pocos milímetros de la entrepierna de Snape. _No, no, no. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo así._

Pero sus pensamientos no alcanzaron a su amigo, y para mayor horror vio como Sirius abría la túnica de Snape y con una sonrisa traviesa, saco la lengua y lamió el pene frente a su rostro. Snape echo la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un largo gemido.

\- ¿Es así como me perdonaras? - dijo Sirius juguetonamente antes de meterse pos completo en la boca el miembro de Snape.

Durante los siguientes minutos lo único que se pudo escuchar en la clase eran los sonidos de succión que hacia Sirius y los gemidos de placer de Snape. James estaba en su peor pesadilla. Su mejor amigo estaba de rodillas frente a la persona que mas odiaba haciéndole una mamada.

Cerrando los ojos, James intento bloquear los sonidos que los otros dos chicos estaban haciendo. No fue posible. Incluso con los ojos cerrados podía imaginarse claramente la escena solo con los sonidos que escuchaba. Las respiraciones que se aceleraban, los gemidos de Snape, los ruidos de las túnicas al moverse y rozar contra el pupitre, el suelo, la piel. Su imaginación se disparo ante un largo y gutural gemido que pudo reconocer de Sirius, y en la escena pasando tras sus parpados cerrados su propio rostro contraído de placer sustituyó al de Snape.

Sobresaltado, abrió los ojos ante la violenta reacción que la imagen provoco en su cuerpo.

La realidad no le ayudo a calmarse mucho.

Snape tenía ambas manos sobre el oscuro pelo de Sirius y estaba tirando, intentando hacer que este se incorporase. Sirius se retiro un momento de su tarea, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

\- Para, Sirius, - dijo Snape, su voz ligeramente enronquecida de placer. - no quiero terminar así. Hoy no.

Sirius se levanto lentamente y se estiró, inclinándose de nuevo para besar a Snape en los labios. El beso pareció durar eternamente. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Sirius tenía una expresión distante y respiraba trabajosamente.

\- ¿Quieres correrte dentro de mí? - dijo suavemente, y James tuvo que contener un gemido como si las palabras hubiesen sido dirigidas a él.

Snape no contestó, sus ojos enormemente abiertos y desenfocados. - Si.

Sirius sonrió y dando un paso atrás se quito la túnica, quedando completamente desnudo.

James había visto el cuerpo de Sirius en incontables ocasiones, y siempre se sorprendía de lo bien proporcionado que esta. Sin embargo, esa noche por primera vez le veía completamente excitado, su pene erecto y reclamando atención, su piel suave y algo sonrosada brillando bajo las escasa iluminación del aula.

Las manos de Snape se movieron hacia los oscuros pezones de Sirius como atraídas por un imán, y este gimió cuando le acariciaron. - Eres perfecto. - dijo Snape, su tono casi reverente. - no me explico como hemos llegado a esto.

James tampoco se lo explicaba. Snape tenía razón; Sirius era perfecto. El chico mas guapo y popular del colegio, podía elegir al chico o chica que mas le gustase, e incluso cuando jugaba con ellos y les dejaba cuando se aburría, nadie permanecía enfadado con él más de dos días. Era demasiado perfecto para estar con alguien en exclusiva.

\- Yo tampoco, - dijo Sirius,- pero aquí estamos. Y te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

Como si esas palabras fuesen mágicas, Snape se deshizo de su túnica y aplastó el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo. Sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza mientras su boca exploraba la de Sirius con ansia, los húmedos sonidos de succión llenado la clase. Sus cuerpos se alienaron y los dos chicos comenzaron a restregarse el uno contra el otro como si no pudiesen evitarlo.

\- No, para, - dijo Sirius, apartándose con un gran esfuerzo. - vamos a hacerlo bien.

Y se giró presentando su espalda a Snape. James podía ver ahora perfectamente su rostro mientras se inclinaba sobre un pupitre y se sostenía con los antebrazos. No aparto la mirada de los ojos de Sirius, sin querer ver lo que le estaba haciendo Snape.

No era difícil imaginarlo, de todos modos.

Los ojos de Sirius se cerraron con fuerza, y un leve gesto de dolor cruzo su rostro mientras su boca se abría en un grito silencioso. Luego fueron los gemidos, primero con algo de dolor, hasta que los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó.

\- Ahh, haz eso de nuevo. - dijo estranguladamente.

El otro chico debió hacerlo, mas de una vez a juzgar por la forma en que Sirius comenzó a temblar y a gemir descontroladamente.

\- Vale, ya, estoy listo. - gruño Sirius, y el sonido fue directo a la entrepierna de James.

Y entonces, en su campo de visión apareció Snape; su cuerpo pegado al de Sirius y su rostro congelado en un rictus de placer. Ninguno de los dos se movieron por unos segundo, y después, como si ambos escuchasen la misma orden silenciosa, comenzaron a moverse, primero lenta y deliberadamente, y luego acelerando el paso cada vez mas.

James creía que se iba a volver loco. Su mente conjuraba imágenes absurdas cada vez que cerraba los ojos, pero no podía soportar mantener la vista puesta en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes, pero que podía reconocer claramente como celos, se estaba adueñando de él. No soportaba que Snape estuviese tocando a Sirius de esa manera. Sirius no pertenecía a Snape. Sirius era suyo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Sirius se desplomó sobre el pupitre con un grito de placer, y Snape le siguió segundos después. La erección de James palpitaba insatisfecha mientras su mente no paraba de repetirle que eso era erróneo, que no debía desear a su mejor amigo.

\- Esto ha sido increíble, Severus. - dijo Sirius, sonaba cansado pero contento. - no entiendo porque hemos esperado tanto para hacerlo.

Snape resopló divertido. - Hemos esperado tanto, Sirius, porque si no recuerdo mal hasta hace seis meses tu único placer en la vida era hacer la mía imposible.

Sirius se giro y abrazo a Snape, depositando un casto beso en sus labios. - ¿Si? No, solo era una forma de llamar tu atención.

\- Pues funcionó, - Snape dijo en un susurro. - te odiaba mas que a nadie en este mundo, excepto quizás mi padre y ese amigo tuyo, Potter.

La sonrisa de Sirius pareció desvanecerse. - No se lo va a tomar bien cuando se lo diga.

\- ¿No? - el sarcasmo de Snape se podía detectar incluso cuando su voz sonaba tan satisfecha. - ¿Tu crees? ¿Y porque no debía sentarle bien que su mejor amigo este follandose al capullo grasiento que más odia en todo el colegio, Sirius? Aun hay días que creo que todo esto va a ser solo una broma planeada por él, y que James aparecerá un día riéndose de mi por creerte.  
\- No pienses en eso, James no sabe nada. - dijo Sirius. - Y espero que no se entere antes de que se lo diga yo, no quiero que deje de hablarme.

Era extraño y bastante irritante escucharles hablar así de él, y James estuvo tentado de quitarse la capa y hace exactamente lo que Snape temía. Pero si hiciese eso, Sirius no se lo perdonaría.

\- Cambiemos de tema, este no me gusta. - dijo Sirius, y Snape soltó una de sus escasas risotadas. - ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

El mundo de James se quebró en cien mil pedazos ante esas palabras, las palabras que nunca nadie había pensado que saldrían de la boca de Sirius Casanova Black.

\- No.  
\- Bien, no quiero resultar demasiado empalagoso. Tengo una reputación que mantener después de todo.

Con una risa, Snape cerró la boca de Sirius con un beso antes de ponerse de pie y vestirse.

\- Vuélvete a tu dormitorio, Black. - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. - mañana tenemos partido de Quidditch, ¿te veré después?  
\- No creo, - dijo Sirius sonando decepcionado. - después de los partidos solemos hacer una fiesta en Gryffindor. Me resultara imposible escaparme. ¿Pasado mañana, después de comer detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid?

Snape asintió y se fue. Sirius se quedo unos minutos mas tarareando alegremente mientras se vestía, una sonrisa idiota iluminando su rostro.

Cuando este se hubo marchado, James se quedo pensando en como poner fin a eso. No podía seguir así. Los amigos no dejaban a sus amigos enamorarse de Severus Snape. No era normal.

Y James era un muy buen amigo.

Ignorando su propia erección y sus sentimientos por Sirius, James decidió que tenía que ayudar a su amigo.

*****************

La idea le vino durante el partido de Quidditch del día siguiente. Una mirada a Remus observando el cielo, y James recordó la luna llena. Al día siguiente. Cuando los dos habían quedado.

Tuvo unos segundos en que su conciencia le dijo que no era buena idea. Que podía destrozar la vida de su amigo. De dos de ellos, si la cosa salía mal.

Ahogando su conciencia con las imágenes de la noche anterior, James fue en busca de Peter. - ¿Nos queda algo de Poción Multijugos?

*****************

Las noticias de la última pelea entre Severus Snape y Sirius Black llegaron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor antes de que Sirius apareciese con un ojo morado y el labio partido. Tras su pelea anterior les habían confiscado las varitas por el resto de la semana, pero eso no parecía haberles detenido.

James sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver a su amigo. No eran los moratones o varias heridas, bien de maldiciones o de puñetazos, con las que volvía últimamente. Era la expresión de completa desolación que podía ver en los ojos de Sirius lo que le hacia sentirse mal.

Su plan había surtido efecto.

Había sido fácil, hacerse pasar por Sirius mientras Peter le entretenía con algún tontería, decirle a Snape como llegar a la Casa de os Gritos y arreglar una con él esa misma noche. Luego, simplemente había sido necesario llegar hasta él como James, después de que viese lo que le esperaba allí, y dejar caer que Sirius había ido demasiado lejos con la broma.

Sirius aun no sabía lo que había pasado, y no parecía entender lo que sucedía. James se preguntó cuanto tiempo necesitaría para darse cuenta que Snape ya era historia.

No importaba. El caso es que era historia, y James, como buen amigo que era simplemente tenia que ayudar y consolar a su amigo en sus momentos difíciles. Sin hacer preguntas.

Recordando el rostro de Sirius mientas hacia el amor con el otro chico, James pensó que había muchos modos de consolar a un amigo con el corazón roto.

Y él era la persona indicada para hacerlo.

*Fin  



End file.
